Here's the Sex Pistols
by outwittingsquirrels
Summary: Harry discovers some very...interesting photos when cleaning out Sirius's old room. Post-DH, HPGW, HGRW, SBRL and LEJP.


**Disclaimer: **Albus Severus Potter - need I say more?

Harry sighed deeply and gazed around the room. After a moment, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

'I know it's hard Harry,' Ginny said comfortingly. 'But we've got to clean this place out.'

Harry turned to face her and smiled. 'I know dear, James will love this room.'

'James?' Ginny demanded, her hand flying to her bulging stomach. 'We haven't decided what to call him yet - and besides, we don't even know if it'll be a boy or a girl.'

Ginny Potter was now eights months pregnant. Because of this, both her and her husband - the famous Harry Potter - had decided that they should move out of their tiny flat in the centre of London. And where best to go but No 12 Grimmauld Place? The old house-elf had died since Harry had last stayed there, and it required a bit of cleaning up, but since neither Harry nor Ginny harboured any of the bad memories of the place that its previous owner did, they were becoming quite comfortable in the large townhouse.

And with said baby on the way, they had decided to decorate one of the larger bedrooms for him/her/possibly-it-with-all-the-potions-being-forced-down-Ginny's-throat. James - or maybe Jamie if it was a girl and Harry was really insistent - would sleep in Sirius Black's old bedroom, they had decided, if they could possibly get the Permanent Sticking Charm off of those pictures of half-naked women on the walls. And Ginny was pretty confident that she could.

So now they were left with the task of sorting through Sirius's old things, deciding which to keep in the attic, which to throw away and which could stay. Knowing her husband as she did, Ginny knew most of the stuff would stay and everything else would be stored in the attic for the rest of eternity. For once she didn't mind, she knew how much his godfather had meant to him.

'Come on so love,' Ginny smiled, clapping Harry on the back and walking into the room. It was a mess, not tidied and hardly touched since Sirius had died and Snape had ransacked it looking for something of Lily's. The books from the shelves had been thrown haphazardly around the room, the bed was left unmade, one of the bedside lockers was overturned and it's contents strewn across the floor. In fact, the only things in the room that were in good condition were the pictures of the bikini-clad women on the wall.

'Typical,' Ginny muttered under her breath, drawing her wand gingerly. She'd never inherited her mother's skill with household spells. She waved her wand in one wide swooping motion, causing all the books to fly on top of the bed and the bed covers to arrange themselves chaotically on the shelves opposite.

Harry glanced at his wife.

'Don't say a word,' she warned, brandishing her wand.

He grinned and silently took out his own wand. He waved it in a similar motion to Ginny but with more fluidity and immediately everything was returned to its rightful position in the room.

'Oh shut up,' Ginny grumbled, moving towards the book shelf so as to sort out which to keep and which to discard.

'Of course dear,' Harry nodded, smirking slightly and heading for the bedside locker.

Ginny began examining the titles on the shelves. 'Quite the contradiction here,' she murmured. 'Dark magic and pureblood genealogy beside Muggle motorbike manuals and hardcore porn.'

'Well I'm pretty sure I know which ones Sirius bought himself and which were got for him,' Harry grinned, rifling through the contents of the bedside locker.

'Doesn't take much to guess. I'm surprised he hasn't thrown some of these out though…'

Harry shrugged. 'Dunno, maybe they're disguised as something else - you know, something only the owner can read or that.'

'Mm, maybe,' Ginny said, unconvinced. She picked up one particularly nasty looking book. 'Well we're definitely getting rid of this one anyway - look, an entire chapter on the Cruciatus Curse. No way is my Muriel getting exposed to _that.'_

Harry's head shot up. '_Muriel?'_

Ginny looked at her husband with a look of completely innocent surprise. 'Yes, Muriel. It's what I would like to call the baby if it's a girl. After my Auntie Muriel, rest her soul.'

Harry gaped. 'But- but- you hated your Aunt Muriel!'

Ginny looked at him blankly, inwardly laughing at her husband's gullible nature. 'She was my favourite aunt actually, thank you very much,' she said coolly.

Harry paused for a moment, as if trying to remember something, his face suddenly turning triumphant. 'Muriel was your only aunt.'

'On Dad's side,' Ginny corrected.

'Oh…right….well we're not calling the baby Muriel,' Harry said quickly.

Ginny smirked. 'You honestly think I want to curse a baby with the name _Muriel? _Harry dear, you don't know me very well at all.'

Harry stared at her uncomprehendingly for a second, slow to understand what his wife meant. When he realised, he seemed to sag with relief. 'Oh good, I thought you really wanted-'

'Of course not love,' Ginny said briskly, turning back to the books. 'But we really should get going on this stuff - it'll take all day at this rate.'

'Yeah, sure…_Muriel,_' he muttered incredulously under his breath, shaking his head. They worked in silence for a while, the stack of books and magazines unsuitable for a child growing steadily at Ginny's feet, while the pile of items to be kept grew quickly at Harry's side. Suddenly, there came a gasp from Harry.

'What is it dear?' Ginny asked, absent-mindedly flicking through a novel.

'Uh…I found some…photographs,' Harry said, waving them weakly at her. She looked up, intrigued, and went to sit down beside her husband.

'Let's see then…oh is that your mum?' Ginny asked softly, pointing towards a pretty woman with flaming red hair like her own. The woman's stomach nearly matched her own too and she was slow-dancing with a man the exact image of Harry.

'My parents, yeah,' Harry nodded, his hands shaking a little as he held the picture. Slowly, he flipped it over to read _'June 1980, soppy lovebirds'_ in what was unmistakably Sirius's writing. Underneath someone else had scrawled '_Yeah, like you're any better!'_

'Who's written that?' Ginny asked curiously.

'Sirius wrote the top bit, maybe…maybe the other bit was my…dad,' Harry said falteringly. 'But then…'

'What?'

'What does he mean 'like you're any better'?'

'Maybe Sirius had someone too,' Ginny suggested.

'Yeah maybe…'

'Is there another photo?'

'Two more,' Harry nodded, sliding the first one to the back and smiling at the next one. His mother sat in the middle, holding a bundle of blankets - which was probably Harry himself - beaming, while his father stood behind her and Sirius stood to the side, grinning. Remus and Peter were there too, a little to the left, both smiling widely.

'Awh that's nice,' Ginny said, leaning into her husband's shoulder. 'What does it say on the back?'

Harry turned it over. '_'August 3__rd__ 1980, Harry's born!'_'

'Just three days after you were born,' Ginny smiled, rubbing Harry's arm distractedly.

'Yeah, and the next one…' Harry took out the next photo, immediately a little disappointed when he realised his parents weren't in it. It was a picture of Sirius and Remus, obviously taken when they were much younger than Harry had ever seen them. Sirius had his arm flung over Remus's shoulder while Remus's arm was wound around Sirius's waist, both were smiling happily.

'Awh.' Ginny sighed dreamily.

'What?' Harry looked over at her.

'Look,' she gestured towards the photo in his hand. He looked back at it quickly and froze at the image he saw.

'Wh- what the hell are they doing?' he choked out, staring at the picture, aghast.

'They're kissing,' Ginny said in a voice that made it very clear she was only barely refraining from adding '_duh_'. And sure enough, they were. Kissing slowly and sweetly and romantically, a kiss that might have been made for straight women to say '_awh_' to.

'B- but- they- they're-' Harry spluttered.

Ginny glanced at him in surprise. 'You mean you didn't know?'

There was a moment of stunned silence.

'WHAT?!' Harry shrieked.

'Uh…I'll take that as a no then…'

'You knew? And you never told me?' Harry continued furiously.

'I assumed everyone knew at the time…well except for Ron,' she added, rolling her eyes.

'_I_ never knew!'

'Well they tried to keep it quiet you know, it was just pretty hard in Grimmauld Place,' Ginny explained. 'Hermione and me walked in on them snogging, the twins caught them at it on their old Extendable Ears, I think mum knew, Tonks had a fair idea too, um…Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall definitely knew-'

'What? Snape knew and I didn't?' Harry interrupted angrily. Sure, he knew now that Snape was acting for Dumbledore and the Order but he and Sirius had hated each other! Why did Snape know?

'I think they were more open about their…relationship back before…you know, during the first war.'

'Oh…well why didn't they tell me?' Harry demanded.

'I've no idea love. Maybe they were worried it might upset you or something. It's not like they told anyone else-'

'Sirius was my godfather,' Harry reminded her quietly, his gaze still on the photo. 'And Remus named me godfather to his son-'

He stopped abruptly, eyes widening.

'What is it?'

'What about Teddy?'

'Um…what about him?'

'But- will we tell him?'

'He's four years old!'

'Well not right now obviously.' A horrible thought had occurred to Harry. 'But d'you think…if they were you know, in love…did Remus really-'

'Oh I'm sure he did,' Ginny interrupted hurriedly.

But did he? Did he really love his wife?

'And anyway,' Ginny continued,' Teddy needn't know. Remus and Sirius obviously didn't really want people to know…'

'Mm…you don't think he should know though?'

'He's four,' Ginny said finally.

'Fair enough…'

'You're not upset about his are you?'

'Well, it's kinda weird to think about now but I suppose…I'm really just annoyed they never told me!'

'Never told you what mate?' a voice came from the door.

'Ron! You can't just barge in here!' Ginny reprimanded.

He just shrugged. 'Hermione's getting hormonal. Again. And-'

'Excuse me, Ronald?' a dangerous voice asked from behind him.

'Oh hello dear, I er…didn't realise you were here too…' Ron said awkwardly.

Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly. 'What is it Harry? You look a bit shocked?'

'I found an old photo of Sirius and Remus, um…together,' Harry shifted uncomfortably.

'That's all?' Ron seemed disappointed.

'Harry,' Hermione said carefully,' what do you mean 'together'?'

'Uh…' Harry shoved the picture at her and she responded with a sigh identical to Ginny's.

'They look so happy,' Hermione smiled, reaching for her husband's hand. But Ron was in no position to take his wife's hand. He was staring at the photo in shock, the hand that Hermione grasped at limp, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly.

Ginny gave Hermione an understanding look. 'Harry reacted much the same.'

'_Men_.'

_______________

'_Men_,' Lily shook her head exasperatedly, the camera hanging precariously from her wrist.

'What is it dear?' James asked loudly, poking a blue cable into the socket and jumping back in surprise at the sparks that it elicited. 'Bloody electricity…'

Lily rolled her eyes in frustration. 'How about you look at the manual?' she suggested.

'Pfft,' Sirius scoffed. 'We don't need a _manual.'_

'Actually, I think I agree with Lily on this one,' Remus said, provoking noises of outrage from the other three Marauders.

'How could you disagree with us Marauders?' James demanded.

'And _me!' _Sirius cried melodramatically, pulling Remus towards him despite the werewolf's best efforts to the contrary.

'Sacrilege!' Peter added in the same tone.

'Remus, it seems you and I are the only sane ones left,' Lily said despairingly.

'Yep!' Sirius said happily, dragging Remus into a kiss.

'Here, wait,' Lily told them, taking up her camera. 'I want a picture of the two of you.'

Sirius pulled away from his lover. 'Why?' he asked suspiciously.

'I'm sure it's something completely innocent-' Remus began but Lily interrupted him.

'Kiss,' she commanded, holding the camera up to her eye. Remus and Sirius looked at her with surprise but their protests were cut short by a look from the formidable red-head. Suppressing nervous laughter, Sirius looked at Remus for a moment, waiting for Remus to show some sort of agreement. Eventually he nodded slightly and they kissed slowly but passionately, quickly forgetting about Lily and her camera.

'We got it working!' Peter exclaimed excitedly after a moment, prompting Sirius to break away from Remus with a delighted look on his face. James was just as exhilarated, ecstatic that he'd finally managed to get the Muggle turntable to work.

'Come on my dear Moony, we shall dance a foxtrot!' Sirius announced grandly, before picking out an interestingly named album. 'Hmm, _Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols. _Perfect!'

'Not for a foxtrot,' Remus smirked, but he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Soon, Peter had the harsh guitars blaring round the Potters' little house.

'The baby's kicking,' Lily said with a little gasp. James dashed to his wife's side instantly.

'He likes the music,' Sirius said knowingly.

'It's a girl,' Lily said with dangerous certainty. James glanced at her but wisely didn't challenge her.

'Come on dear, let's dance,' he suggested, helping her to her feet.

Lily smiled. 'This music is terrible, put on some Queen.'

'This song is called 'God Save the Queen',' Peter said helpfully.

'This music is fantastic!' Sirius exclaimed, taking the camera off the woman and quickly taking a picture of James and Lily slow dancing determinedly to the Sex Pistols.

'I agree with Lily, how about Pink Floyd?' Remus asked hopefully.

'Sorry love, you'll just have to put up with this,' Sirius said without a hint of an apology in his voice. Remus sighed heavily and dragged the other man into a deep kiss. Peter sat happily beside the speakers, singing along, enjoying the heavy music and the brief respite from the war.

_AN: so, what do you think? Actually just writing this fic has prompted me to listen to 'God Save the Queen' and I agree with Sirius, it is pretty good! And you can assume from the fic that I also love Pink Floyd and Queen, and all were around in 1980 :). Please review, chocolate biscuits will of course be offered in return :)_


End file.
